


No one but you

by Naraht



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What you wished for us is not what we have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one but you

**Author's Note:**

> This is very experimental. I was playing with the idea of Mulder and Scully being brought together by something more diffuse and unusual than traditional romantic love and decided to write it out. Romantic? Depressing? Both? Neither? Well, you decide...

What you saw in our eyes was not what you believed it to be. Not what the world would have it be, not the sort of love that could shine on movie screens or in the pages of the dog-eared paperbacks that I read lying in the bath. What you wished for us is not what we have.

Yet here we are, sharing a room in a little motel in Nebraska, not for the first time and not for the last time. I shiver in the inconsistent gusts of musty air from the ancient air conditioner; Mulder strips off his shirt, still talking about today's case. He slides easily into bed next to me and we turn to one another, shutting out the world in the only way we can. His touch comforts me. He is tender; I am lukewarm, as sweet as a cup of tea that cools faithfully at the elbow while it waits to be sipped.

And Mulder drinks coffee.

The mysteries of biochemical attraction tease me in the night, linked chains of atoms spinning behind closed eyelids as my partner breathes beside me. His dreams are not of me, visions of women of yesteryear who torment him until he falls into my arms again. For this I can hardly blame him. My own dreams are of a life that I could never live, of a home and a family and a husband not the man who now lies in my bed. I know it only too well. I am not his type; he is not mine. But we are far beyond that now.

We are lovers born out of a different kind of love, lovers born out of necessity, drawn inexorably together by the narrowing of our joint horizons until they could contain only the two of us alone. We gaze into one another's eyes and see nothing but the reflections of the starry heavens above us. Love that would cross the world and yet never bend for a kiss. The love that exists when all else is gone.

Where else could I turn, and what else does life hold for me? Nothing. No one else but Mulder, and no one else for him but me. And so we have found our way together, cautious step by cautious step, our coupling as inevitable and as preordained as an equation's solution.

As a young woman I dreamt of meeting my soul-mate, dared to hope that fate would lead me to the one man in the world who would be mine, to whom I would be bound forever, without whom I could not live. And fate, laughing, grasped me and gave me my wish.

There is no one but him. There will never be anyone but him. Now I am older and wiser, and I understand what that really means.


End file.
